It's Time For Christmas!
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tenchi has something to say. I know, it's too early for Christmas stories...


Disclaimer/AN: I don't own these songs I used. They are owned by the band record companies, etc. It's a Blink-182 song, Won't Be Home For Christmas. I also don't own Tenchi Muyo! But, if I owned these things, I'd be rich and I wouldn't be typing here on this computer trying to get rich. Anyway, it's Christmas time at the Masaki's and Tenchi wants to say something.  
  
---  
  
Ryoko lifted Sasami to put the last touch on their Christmas tree. A golden star was held in the young girl's hand as Ryoko flew up to the top with her in her arms. Ayeka stepped out of the kitchen with bottles of Sake on a platter. Kiyone and Mihoshi hit their glasses together in a toast to get a promotion. Nobuyuki walked around catching everything on his camera. Washu gave a peace sign and a wink to him to film. Katsuhito laughed and grabbed another cup of Sake.  
  
Tenchi watched Ryoko come down with Sasami and plugged the Christmas tree lights in. Yes, it was a great Christmas Eve. Not a fight, not one. Ryo- Ohki meowed and hoped onto Sasami's head again.  
  
"How about some karoke!" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Sure! I'll go first!" Ayeka cheered. Ryoko mumbled something under her breath that no one caught.  
  
She cleared her throat and began to sing, "Silver bells, silver bells. It's Christmas time, in the city! Ring-a-ling, here them ring! Soon it will be Christmas day!"  
  
"Alright, that's enough princess, my turn!" Ryoko yelled and grabbed the microphone from her.  
  
"But I wasn't finished!"  
  
"I don't care! Have you ever listened to yourself?!" Ryoko snapped back, "I thought you might have, because you just talk to listen to yourself!"  
  
"Girls." Tenchi mumbled. A high-pitched noise came from the stereo when Ryoko dropped the microphone to attack. "Girls." He said a little louder. "GIRLS!" he screamed. Yet, they still fought. Tenchi stomped up and picked the microphone up from the floor.  
  
He punched in a number and the music began, everyone stared at him. He got nervous but maybe this was the only way to get it threw their heads.  
  
"Outside the carolers start to sing  
  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
  
'Cause joy is something they don't bring me  
  
My girlfriend is by my side  
  
From the roof hanging sickles of ice  
  
Their whiny voices get irritating  
  
It's Christmas time again  
  
So I stand with a dead smile on my face  
  
Wondering how much of my time they'll waste  
  
Oh God, I hate these Satan's helpers  
  
And so I guess I must have snapped  
  
Because I grabbed the baseball bat  
  
And made them all run for shelter  
  
It's Christmas time again  
  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand  
  
All year  
  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
  
You people scare me  
  
Please stay away from my home  
  
If you don't wanna get me down  
  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone  
  
Well, I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve  
  
'Cause the cops came and arrested me  
  
They had an unfair advantage  
  
And even though the jail didn't have a tree  
  
Christmas came a night early  
  
'Cause a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package  
  
It's Christmas time again  
  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand  
  
All year  
  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
  
You people scare me  
  
Please stay away from my home  
  
If you don't wanna get me down  
  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone  
  
I won't be home, I won't be home for Christmas  
  
I won't be home, I won't be home for Christmas!"  
  
Every blinked at Tenchi as he slammed the door behind him. Outside it was snowing, his footprints where left in the snow. Ryoko cleared her throat, "Well. that was different."  
  
"Yes! I got it on tape! I got Tenchi to snap on tape!" Tenchi's father cheered.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, it's early. It's only the day after Thanksgiving but this is when my family puts up all our decorations, we have a fake tree. Anyhooz, R/R and that'll be a good enough gift . . . Yeah . . . 


End file.
